1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a display unit provided with an antenna for radiating radio waves, and to an operation control method of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, are provided with an antenna in a display unit in order to perform wireless communication with other apparatuses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,723 discloses a technique of providing a display unit with an antenna in a top portion and a side portion thereof.
In addition, recently, information processing apparatuses called “tablet PCs” are becoming widely used. In the tablet PCs, a display unit including a tablet in a display portion is rotatably attached to a main body via a hinge. Generally, in such an information processing apparatus, a tablet usage pattern called “tablet mode” is realized by folding the information processing apparatus such that a back surface of the display unit contacts a top surface of the main body, and a tablet is exposed to the outside.
Meanwhile, when a tablet PC including an antenna for irradiating radio waves is used, especially when the tablet PC is used in a tablet mode, in some cases, the antenna is located close to a user's body (abdomen, chest, etc.). In such cases, there is a possibility that an information processing apparatus does not satisfy standards established by a Japanese law related to radio waves. In Japan, the Ordinance Regulating Radio Equipment (an ordinance by the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Telecommunications) regulates the upper limit of the specific absorption rate (SAR), which is a physical value representing the level of energy of radio waves absorbed by a human body, and obliges us to observe the ordinance.